


My Knight: Falling In Love With My Gallade

by PublicMood



Series: Stories about pokephilia [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Love, M/M, Pokephilia, Sex, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PublicMood/pseuds/PublicMood
Summary: A man falls in love with his Gallade.





	My Knight: Falling In Love With My Gallade

“There once were Pokémon that became very close to humans. There once were humans and Pokémon that ate together at the same table. It was a time when there existed no differences to distinguish the two.”

-unnamed Sinnoh Book.

Let me introduce myself. I am Timothy McMillen. I am 21 years old. I am an aspiring Gym Leader, and I mainly use Psychic types. I like to view my Pokémon as friends I’ve made along my adventure. I use Psychic types because they can communicate with me telepathically. I don’t have many friends beside the Pokémon I catch.

I’ve also kind of fallen in love with my Gallade. He was the first Pokémon I ever had. I’ve had him ever since he was a Ralts. We’ve known each other since I was a teenager picking his first Pokémon. I thought that I would get a starter, but they ran out of those. Instead, I got a Ralts. 

That Ralts became my best friend. We did everything together. He understood my emotions, and cheered me up when I felt down. We challenged many gym leaders. We didn’t win all that much, but we had fun, and that was all that mattered. He was fairly weak at the time, so we grinned near a large patch of grass. During this time, I caught a Drowzee and a Rattata. Still, my favorite Pokémon was definitely my Ralts.

Eventually, my Ralts evolved into a Kirlia, and that was when things started to get a bit complicated. He started communicating with me telepathically. He confessed that he had a crush on me. He started acting more affectionate towards me.

I told him there was no way that we could be together. Pokephilia laws were shaky. They varied from region to region, and just because the region I was at allowed it for Pokémon with a high enough IQ didn’t mean that others did. Besides, I didn’t know if I was into him at the time. I was becoming an adult, and there are big changes that come with growing up.

Eventually, we moved to Johto and bought a house in Goldenrod City. I got a part time job nursing hurt Pokémon back to health to pay the bills. Me and my Kirlia started to drift farther apart as I met new Pokémon, like my Quagsire. My Kirlia noticed all the attention I was giving my Quagsire and became jealous. I started going adventuring in the new region with them from time to time to help bridge that gap.

One day, we were out adventuring, and we found a strange rock. My Kirlia asked to touch it, so I let him. Suddenly, he started glowing again. I had no idea it would evolve if I let him touch the stone. At the time, I was still a bit of a novice, with very little actual battling experience, not like some people I knew. So the fact that Pokémon could evolve via stones was news to me.

When he was finished evolving, he looked so handsome to me. I didn't know if what I felt at the time was love or lust. Even though I was blushing and stumbling under my words. I was at a loss of words. He was so elegant.

_ “Is something the matter?”  _ My new Gallade asked me.

I told him that everything was fine. Except it wasn’t. I had to face it: I was a Pokephiliac. I had feelings for my Gallade. And not just sexual fantasies. I had a feeling that I wanted to spend every waking moment with him. He always read my emotions, but he stole my heart. 

I let him out of his Pokeball as often as possible just to get a couple more glimpses of him. He definitely noticed. One morning I woke up with my Gallade sleeping in my arms. It seemed that he cuddled with me when I passed out late at night. I must’ve forgotten to put my Pokémon back in their Pokéballs. I moved closer towards his warm body and kissed him for a brief amount of time. Then I put him back in his Pokeball.

One day, I decided to ask him if he still loved me, and he responded by holding me closer and giving me a kiss. We stayed like that for a long time, before I pulled away.

_ “Does that answer your question?” _

“Yes.” I whispered. “I think we need to do some more adventuring before we make a desicion about this.”

In need of some soul searching, I went from region to region trying to find all the info I could about pokephilia as possible. In my travels, I would meet many types of people who had various different beliefs about Pokephilia. According to books found in the Canalave Library, humans and Pokémon used to even get married to each other in the past, even to the point of them having sex. Nowadays, that is illegal in some, if not most regions. 

I also learned that there are many different people other than me who fell in love with their Pokémon. I made many new friends during my adventure, and I also rediscovered my love for Pokémon battles. Beating the gyms in each region was a breeze with my new Gallade.

As we explored, we even went on a few dates. People gave us a few weird looks, but Gallade reassured me that it was normal.

_ “One day,” _ he told me, _ “people would find it normal again.” _

My feelings for my Gallade only intensified as we traveled. One night, we were cuddling and I felt a bulge between my legs starting to prop up. I grinned it up against my Gallade’s legs instinctively. My Gallade moaned its name in sexual joy.

_ “Timothy, I like this feeling. Please, if you want, you can breed me.” _ He communicated.

I told him even though we couldn’t, I would try my best to make him feel like he was breeding. I took off my pants and stuck my penis up the Gallade’s anus. His body felt so phenomenal. All night, we fucked.  That night, I rode a Pokémon for the first time, and not in the way you’d expect. I couldn’t believe that I was losing my virginity to a Pokémon, but it felt so natural.

Eventually we decided that it would be cool if I became a gym leader, as there weren’t that many people that were open about their relationship with their Pokémon. I didn’t know at first how hard it would be to apply to be a gym leader in a region. Most places were not accepting new gym leaders because they already had them.

Eventually we became a leader in some relatively unknown region north of Unova. It gets cold there, but other than that, it’s quite a nice place. The perfect place for late night snuggles with my Gallade.


End file.
